


2+1

by Aurae



Series: Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [37]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars Saved Exchange 2020, Established CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Anakin, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: “Well, what’re you waiting for? For Kamino to freeze over? Stay or leave, but hurry the hells up and shut the door!”Anakin interrupts an intimate interlude between Obi-Wan and Cody—and decides to join in.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Rare Pairs Collection (NC-17) [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/670481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164
Collections: Clone Wars Saved Exchange 2020





	2+1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



“Master, where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you— _oh_. I, umm…uhh…”

Anakin’s mouth opened and closed a few times, silently, like a bantha stricken with heatstroke. He had, as it turned out, found Republic General and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi in precisely the last place he’d ever have expected find him: lying flat on his back, unclothed, on the bed of his Temple cell, with Clone Commander Cody kneeling beside him, equally unclothed, and bent over, in the process of wrapping his lips around Obi-Wan’s huge, hard cock.

“What, I mean, _why_ are you…but I thought we weren’t—Jedi aren’t supposed to…” Anakin was still at a loss for words. Equally, though, he was also experiencing a fast-growing problem in his pants. Obi-Wan was always so rigid, so damn proper when it came to the rules, and yet here he was doing…doing _that_ …with someone who wasn’t _Anakin_ —argh! How could Obi-Wan be so inconsiderate, so…so _heartless_?!

Cody pulled off of Obi-Wan’s erection with an extravagantly, obscenely wet popping noise. “Well, what’re you waiting for? For Kamino to freeze over? Stay or leave, but hurry the hells up and shut the door!” he snapped in Anakin’s direction, the abruptness to his tone bordering on outright insubordination, if Anakin did say so himself. Which he didn’t. But okay, yeah, he was definitely _thinking_ it.

Thought wasn’t required, however, to make a decision. Anakin was Anakin, after all, and Anakin always acted on instinct. By the time the door was sliding shut with a sibilant hiss behind him, Anakin was already stripping out of his Jedi robes. His cock, meanwhile, was already stiff enough to hoist a petard.

Cody’s brows rose at the sight. “And here I thought General Kenobi was one of a kind, but you’re not bad yourself, sir. What’s it about you Jedi and your enormous endowments, anyway? Is it something to do with the Force?”

“Don’t be silly, Cody,” Obi-Wan demurred modestly. Or it would’ve been modest if not…well. Yeah, _that_. Anakin realized his mouth was watering.

The Force may have played little substantive role in the, uhh, largeness of their respective physical attributes, but it certainly did play a role in how little verbal communication Anakin and Obi-Wan required whenever they were together. In a trice, Anakin was on Obi-Wan’s cock and swallowing him down, and only a few seconds later, Cody’s mouth was trying Anakin on for size—his not inconsiderable size, thank you very much. And it took only a soft complaint and some tugging on Cody’s thighs before their threesome was complete and Obi-Wan was licking long stripes along the length of Cody’s cock too.

Anakin focused on the cock in his mouth. And was Obi-Wan a mouthful indeed! A rosy glans, beautifully tapered, topping a long and ridiculously _thick_ shaft. He tasted so damn good. Salt and clean skin. Anakin relaxed his throat muscles and took him deeper, drooling and moaning, wanton and hungry. His own hips began juddering uncontrollably, his cock jerking violently into Cody’s mouth—

“Anakin. Ahem.” It was Obi-Wan. Whoops. Anakin froze. “Far be it from me to make suggestions, Anakin, but perhaps you would consider sparing Commander Cody such rough treatment and switching over to me? Only if you would prefer, of course.”

“Oh, uhh, sure. Whatever.” Obi-Wan was a veritable bundle of surprises today. But Anakin had no objections, far from it. As a matter of fact, the thought of using Obi-Wan’s prim and oh so very proper mouth was—

Except that Obi-Wan hadn’t been talking about his mouth, because now he was straddling Anakin’s hips and bowing his head in concentration and bracing his hands against Anakin’s chest and, oh _Gods_ , sinking back onto Anakin’s cock. Anakin may have squealed like a stuck Gamorrean when Obi-Wan’s buttocks made contact with Anakin’s scrotum. Obi-Wan was deliciously hot and tight as he bounced up and down, taking Anakin like he’d been taking cock his entire adult life…which, okay, yeah, maybe Anakin wasn’t thinking particularly straight at the moment, what with the sublime slide of Obi-Wan’s insides against his cock, but he was kind of starting to think that this was likely to be literally true.

Anakin experienced a sudden surge of emotion in his chest that was either lust or jealousy, he wasn’t sure which. Quite possibly both. He needed to exert some measure of control. He grasped Obi-Wan by the hips and rolled them over, still joined. This put Anakin on top with Obi-Wan beneath, flushed red and panting. Anakin brought his face close to Obi-Wan’s, his breath playing in the feathery locks of Obi-Wan’s hair. “Haven’t you always told me that romance was forbidden?” he asked. “And yet, here you are.” Yes, this was Anakin’s jealousy speaking. He gyrated his hips, stretching Obi-Wan, making him feel every inch. “You and…and Cody…”

“Who said”—Obi-Wan sighed and shuddered as the tip of Anakin’s cock struck his prostate gland—“who said anything about romance?” His expression was confident, uncompromising. Quintessential Kenobi. “This is about pleasure.” 

And then Obi-Wan wrapped all four limbs around Anakin and pulled their bodies into one another. They kissed. Anakin had no choice but to yield to his desires. He began to pound into Obi-Wan in earnest, chasing that sweet-sharp pleasure with each and every frantic in and out, in and out thrust. And he felt a hand too, Cody’s, slide between his ass crack and tease the rim of his hole; he felt one thick, callused finger working him open. He felt the cool sensation of lubricant. The tension at the base of his cock was building, building, a thermal detonator ready to explode—

“M-Master!” Anakin cried out, teeth clenched, face buried against Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he began to come, each profuse pulse of his semen so intense that it was practically pain.

Anakin wasn’t entirely clear on what happened immediately after that, but through the milk-warm languor of the afterglow of his orgasm, he remembered Obi-Wan riding Cody like he’d ridden Anakin, same bowed head, same braced hands against Cody’s compact, bronzed chest, same steady relentless rhythm. Cody was shamelessly vocal, and by the time Anakin had the wherewithal to watch properly, head propped on his prosthetic hand while his natural one idly stroked himself to renewed hardness, Cody was groaning and grunting and filling Obi-Wan with his come.

If it weren’t for the plasteel dampeners in the wall, the entire Temple would have heard. Anakin found he couldn’t begrudge the noise, though, now that he knew firsthand the bliss that Cody was feeling.

With one final, drawn out groan, Cody’s spent cock fell out of Obi-Wan with a plop, and Obi-Wan settled onto the bed, cuddled against Cody. They were kissing. Somehow, remarkably, Obi-Wan hadn’t come yet. Anakin figured this needed to be remedied. Also, he was starting to feel left out. He nudged Obi-Wan in what he knew from boyhood was a ticklish spot just below his armpit. “Need some help, Master?” he asked with his best leer.

Cody broke the kiss with Obi-Wan and released a bark of tired laughter. “Sir, do you know what you’re volunteering for?”

Anakin didn’t, to be honest, but he soon found out when Obi-Wan rose, semen dripping from his hole, along his perineum, in branched rivulets down his inner thighs, and pounced. He didn’t hesitate. He flipped Anakin onto his belly and rammed his cock, his long, thick, sex-swollen cock, into Anakin, thank the _Gods_ Cody had already fingered him loose and open, and it was…it was…

It was everything Anakin had never known he’d wanted. At last, Obi-Wan was his. _His._

He could feel Obi-Wan everywhere, sweat-damp chest against his back, arms wrapped possessively around his chest, bearded chin against shoulder, lips seeking his, making the connection, tongues twisting, dancing…and Obi-Wan’s exquisite cock impaling him and impaling him, over and over and over, so big and so deep that whenever Obi-Wan bottomed out Anakin felt it in his _throat_. Ah, they were sinking into one another, submerged and merged, merged until Anakin couldn’t tell anymore where he ended and Obi-Wan began. Pleasure shared was pleasure amplified. Gorgeous. Absolutely devastating. And Cody—yes, Cody was there too, kissing them both and fisting Anakin’s cock, pulling, once, twice—

“Anakin, Anakin, Anakin…!” Obi-Wan chanted his name as he poured himself into Anakin, and Anakin matched him pulse for excruciating pulse, soaking Cody’s hand and wrist.

“Twice in one night,” Cody observed, milking the final droplets of Anakin’s come from his cock. “I’m impressed. General Kenobi lacks your stamina.”

“I heard that,” Obi-Wan grumbled. Gently, he eased out of Anakin.

“Let’s call my contribution invaluable and leave it at that,” Anakin said, punctuating the cocksure conclusion with a jaw-cracking yawn as he settled into a comfortable position between his two new intimate companions. Cody in front, Obi-Wan behind.

Said companions offered no objections. In fact, they slept dreamlessly through the night, all three of them together.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on August 1, 2020.


End file.
